Sorrow filled days
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Doom has had a grim past, and her future ain't looking to great either. That is until she meets the guys. She is taught once more about the true meaning of family. Marco x OC.
1. THe beginning

_I don't own The lost Boys, But I do own Britney/Doom and Annie. Also I just wanted to inform you that Doom/Britney are the same person, you'll understand later. kk Enjoy!_

* * *

They were in midst of a kill when Marco felt it.

Marco dropped the body he was currently making dinner of. He looked around, as if expecting to see someone looking at them. But there was no one… No one other then him, the other lost boy and an assortment of dead bodies.

"Guys?" Marco called to his pack members. They all looked up from their dinner.

"What is it Marco?" David, the pack leader asked.

"I don't know, but I feel something…. Somethings not right!" He wiped the blood off his face and threw his unfinished meal in the fire.

"Marco man, if you don't eat you'll feel it in the morning." Paul called.

"We'll be sleeping in the morning stupid!"

"Haha I knew that, just saying."

"Ya well… I'll feed before I come back, I'm going to go check it out." And with that, he took flight and was gone.

Everyone looked at each other, then they all looked at David. "I don't know guys, but we're going to find out." They too threw their dinners into the fire and took flight, following Marco.

Marco landed on the beach and walked up to the board walk. He could feel his pack behind him, but what ever he felt was more important right now. He walked by many booths, and stores. He even walked by Max's video store. He was determined to figure out what this feeling is.

"Marco!" David yelled. "The sun is coming up, we need to get back to the cave." Marco sighed and left with the others. He'll find it tomorrow. The source of this annoying feeling. But now he needed sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

"Run Britney!" Annie yelled as she and her best friend ran. They had gotten them selves in quite a predicament. They both ran away from home at the age of 16, there parents both sent the cops out looking for them. They just got to Santa Carla, the place where all run aways go, and what luck, they were caught. Now they are running. Running to stay free. They didn't want to go back.

"BRITNEY! RUN!" Britney was running, as fast as she could.

"Stop running! That is police orders!" The police called as they chased down the two girls. The girls ran into a forest and were now ducking trees and weaving between branches. The fog was thick and they had no idea where they were headed. The voices of the police was now distant.

"Annie! Slow down, we put a lot of distance between us and them."

"No Britney, we need to keep going!" Annie grabbed Britney's arm and tugged her along. Britney tripped over a tree root.

"Aw fuck! That hurt!" As she got up she heard a piercing scream. She ran towards the scream and found herself at the edge of a cliff.

"ANNIE!?!?!" ANNIE WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled, looking around frantically. She looked into the water below and there she saw it. Blood and the body of her best friend. Tears streamed down Britney's face. "NO!" She ran down the path on the cliff and got to the beach. Annie was being hit by waves as her body laid on the beach. Britney finally reached Annie'd body.

"Annie? Annie, please. Look at me" Annie slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Britney… I hurt… why does it happen to me?"

"No Annie you'll be ok! Please just be quiet and I'll get help!" She went to get up but Annie pulled her down.

"No, just let me go. You need to keep running. Hide, never go back. Make a home here."

"Annie please let me find help."

"No!" Annie coughed up blood. "Just no, I want you to be free. Sweet as a cookie…"

"…But doomed till the end."

Britney woke up with a start, and for a second she was confused as to where she was. "Why must I relieve that moment?" She sighed as she shimmied out from under the board walk. It was where she has been living for the past 2 years. That night, when Annie died in her arms, she told her to hide. And that's what she did. She dyed her short, blonde hair black and grew it out. She ditched all her pink clothes and replaced then with jeans and dark purple or black shirts. In other words she went from preppy to punk and has been hiding ever since.

She brushed off the sand from her clothes and began her nightly trip. She went out every night for food and cash. She's gotten pretty good at tricking people out of food and money. She would ask them a question or make a bet but in the end she would always get the goods. She was now heading down the board scoping out her next target. She saw a group of bikers, 4 guys, just leaning against the railing. "Hmm, if they have bikes, they would have cash." She casually walked over to the guys.

"Hey bet you 20 bucks that I could out ride you on one of your bikes." The guys turned around. David stepped towards her.

"What do you think guys?"

Paul grinned and stepped forward. "Tasty"

Dwayne also stepped forward "Hm"

They waited for Marco to say something, but he said nothing. At least not out loud.

**GUYS! That feeling I had yesterday! It's radiating off her!**

**Marco calm down! What feeling?**

**I don't know but it feels like I've known her forever. Like she is me…**

All the guys looked at Marco and said it at the same time…

"Mate"

* * *

_Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh btw **Bold=Marco's inner voice** and **Bold/underline= David's inner voice**_

_Please review, I'll make me ubber happy!  
_


	2. The Past Is Back

_On wards with our story ^_^ Oh BTW this story is set after the first movie and it's as if Marco and the boys were never killed, just Max. It goes into the second one. KK?? Enjoy :)_

* * *

Marco was confused.

"Mate?"

"Yeah Marco, mate. Remember what Max told us all those years ago?"

"But I thought he was lying. The only one who found our 'mates' was Star and Michael."

Britney started to back away from the guys. "Right well I can see you guys are extremely busy. So I'll just be going…"

Paul stepped behind her to block her escape route. "Now hold on girlie, just where do you think your going?"

"Oh you see…It's uh…Getting late, ya late and I need to uh get home. So ya bye!" She turned to bolt, but her arm was pulled back. Marco was holding her arm, and it sent tiny jolts of electricity through her body.

"What's you name?" He asked.

"Doom."

"Marco."

"Anyways I really should be going…"

"Maybe we'll see you around."

"Ya maybe…" And then she took off.

"Marco…" Dwayne finally spoke. "Somethings not right with her. I was feel her sorrow radiating off her. You better watch yourself around her."

"Is that you speaking or your powers?"

"Both. Mostly the powers, but her eyes…they hold a secret….Just watch your self."

~*~*~*~*~

Britney finally stopped to breath, she had been running since that guy let her go. "What was that feeling back there?" She looked at her hand as she kept walking.

"Oof" Britney had just walked into someone.

"Hey brat look where your going!" Britney looked up to apologize to whom ever it was that she bumped into. She gasped. There standing in front of her was her very best friend who died only 2 years ago.

"A…Annie?"

The girl looked at her. "Who wants to know?"

"It's me, Doom…I mean Britney!" The girl looked at her very skeptically.

"So it is, Oh I go by cookie now."

"How did you…I mean you died…and now your…HOW!"

"I never died…you ran away from me."

"No I mean we were running and you fell and you told me to run and hide…So I did…"

"Ya well your the one who ran from me. And it looks like you hide from me too. How could you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…Can you forgive me?" Annie contemplated this for a moment.

"Ya sure. Hey come with me to meet some of my friends. They're wicked cool."

"Sure why not!" They walked over to a group of guys who were chatting with some girls.

"Hey guys" Annie Chirped "You'll never guess who I found." All the guys looked at her. "Well you remember my friend who ran away with me, then ran away from me. Ya well I found her again. Everyone meet Doom was it?"

"Ya um hi."

"Doom this is Kyle, the puppy of the group." She pointed to the small cute guy. Britney did agree, he did look somewhat like a puppy.

"This is Eric…Well you just better not ask about him. This is Jon, he's the adrenalin junky of the group. And this…" She smiled at the last guy. "This is my boyfriend Shane." Shane gave a small laugh.

"More like mate. But anyways, pleased to meet you Doom. Did you want to come party?"

"Um sure why not, I don't have anything else to do." Shane and Annie smiled at each other as they all jumped on a motor bike. "You can ride with Kyle. He plays nice." Doom got on the back of Kyle's bike and they speed off with the others.

* * *

_So how did you like? I felt it was necessary to include both movies. So if you'd be ever so kind as to review that would be great. Thanks ^_^_


	3. Parties and Truth

_Alright so on to chapter 3. I hopes you like it... :)_

* * *

"So Annie," Britney yelled form the back of Kyle's bike. "What have you been doing this whole time and where have you been?"

"Well when you ran from me I was left on my own. I felt really betrayed so I hitch a ride from here to Luna Bay. When I got there I tried getting a job but no one would let me. So I taught myself to surf and then headed to some parties. I went to this really good party and that's where I found these guys."

"Oh that's cool. So what do you guys do for a living then?" Britney asked Kyle.

"We party and do extreme sports." The bikes slowed to a stop and everyone got off. They walked to the beach, they guys had beer and lighters.

"Let's get the party started! Woo!" Jon yelled as he started a bon fine. Everyone settled by the fire and they cracked the beers open.

*~*~*~*~*

"David! Lets eat!" Paul whined.

"Fine, lets go find a party on the beach." They all got on their bikes and headed on their way. Give or take 10 minutes of riding and they heard a party. They stopped a few meters from the because, got off their bikes and climbed up a tree.

"So who wants what?" Paul went about as if he were taking orders. "Marco? Well start with you…"

"Um the chick who's sitting next to the long haired guy."

Paul turned to Dwayne next. "Dwayne?"

"They guy who looks like a puppy."

"David?"

"The long haired guy, he seems like the leader."

"And I'll take the guy with the biker jacket." Paul grinned "We can then share the last two." The all agreed and flew down form the tree.

Back at the party, everyone was drinking and having a good time. They had finished off all the beer and Shane had pulled out a flask and was beginning to pass it around. As the flask reached Britney, everyone around her began grinning widely.

"So wait, before I drink it, what exactly is it?"

"Oh um, it's a really sweet but strong imported drink."

"Oh…" She brought the flask to her lips and then it all happened so fast, the people around her began screaming and everything was a blur. She couldn't figure out what was going on, but she did feel someone's arms around her. She started screaming and kicking trying to get free. But she was unsuccessful, the arms got tighter around her. "Let me go!"

Her captor froze. "Doom?"

She turned her head around just enough to see who held her. "Marco? What the hell is going on?"

He let her go and called out mentally to the others. **Guys it's Doom!**

**Marco, boys stop what your doing. They aren't human.** David called to the others.

"Not human?"

Shane laughed. "Very good. And I know you aren't either. But that girly over there, she is. But not for long."

Marco stepped in front of Britney. "Touch her and I'll rip your throat out."

Shane and his pack grinned. "Oh I see then. Does she know then?"

Britney stepped out from behind Marco. "Know what now?"

Annie grinned as she looked Britney in the eyes. "That we are all vampires."

* * *

_What a friend eh? haha but you so if you'd be ever so kind as to review, that would be great ^.^ Thanks. Chapter 4 should be up by Friday and if not Friday then definitely Saturday night. :) _


	4. Fights

**So I've been requested to continue the story. So while watching the lost boys movie, I continued. So Voila. Tis Continued. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ha ya right. Cookie I do believe you're drunk."

"If you don't believe me ask that dumb mate of yours."

"Mate?"

"Ya that guy who keeps defending you." Britney turned to Marco.

"Ok Marco what's going on?" Marco looked at the ground.

"She's telling the truth." Britney scoffed.

"You're all drunk."

"Well Doom, if we were lying explain this." David vamped out. Britney screamed and looked around. Everyone around her, including her best friend had vamped out. Britney was really scared. She turned to run but Shane had stepped in her way.

"All vampire must feed but you seem to be the only human here." He reached out to grab her. Marco flew at him. "Don't touch her." He growled. Shane just smiled and grabbed her shoulder. Marco jumped at him and then all hell broke lose. Every vampire jumped at each other. Britney was caught in the cross fire. She was so scared, she started to run but Annie stopped her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Aw is that what you say to your best friend."

"I don't know what you are but your sure as hell not my best friend."

"You know what I am. Say it with me. Vamp-ire" Annie lunged at her. She turned around and bolted. But there was Annie again right in her way. Blocking her escape.

"Fuck off and let me go!"

"Haha not a chance, Your dinner and I'm hungry!" Annie lunged once more at Britney, and Britney once more backed up.

"Oof." Britney had backed up into a tree. Annie walked towards her, smirking.

"No where to run." She lunged, Britney panicked and grabbed the nearest thing to her to defend herself. She just happened to grab a large stick. Annie lunged onto the stick. She screamed and blood shot from her wound. She then fell to the ground and died.

Meanwhile back at the beach the fight raged on. David and Shane were fighting and in the middle of a dead lock. But suddenly Shane fell to the ground with a scream. His pack turned to see what was going on, and then they felt it to. The death of their pack member, Annie had died. Shane felt it the most for Annie was his mate. David and the boys took this opportunity and took out the competition. Killing each and everyone of the opposing vampires.

Once the Killing was done, everyone was exhausted. It wasn't until then that they realized the sun was rising. "David!" Marco yelled. "I have to find Doom! She's scared I can feel it!"

"No Marco. There's no time. The sun is rising. Find her tomorrow" Marco looked at the ground.

"Alright." They quickly jumped on their bikes and road off to the cave.

* * *

**Yes I know It's short but it's really late and I got school tomorrow, so I'm doing my best. So ya. Hope u liked it and updating will be done ASAP! KK thanks! Oh and review please. K thanks! Love you all**


	5. Night swims and hand holding

**Onwards my dear readers! Oh just wanted to let you know, that since I am back in school I will still be updating but the chapters will be smaller. So chances are I'll be putting up 2 chapters at the same time. Just though you should know. If your lucky I might even put up 3… Or more… Hahaha. KK so enjoy please! ^_^**

* * *

Britney was hiding under the board walk. She was scared out of her mind! Not only had she found out her best friend was a creature of the night, but she killed her. Needless to say Britney was now more scared then ever. And what of this Marco guy and his friends? They are vampires to. And the guys Annie was hanging out with… Vampires as well. Who knew that Santa Carla was crawling with vampires? _Hell I should have never ran away! Then none of this would have happened and Annie would still be alive. Everything is my fault._ She began to sob. So much for her punk/ tough girl look.

Britney woke up to the sound of music, laugher and much noise. _Oh, I must have cried myself to sleep…_ She crawled out from under the board walk. Dusting the sand off her again, she walked along the board walk in hopes of finding food or money. People were staring at Britney as she walked by._ I must look like a complete mess!_ She walked passed a stand selling mirror. As she passed by she looked in the mirrors, her hair was a mess, her make-up was smudge and her clothing was ripped and full of blood. _Oh dear lord! I'm discussing! _ She headed straight to the nearest clothing booth. She managed to leave with a black mini skirt, pair of black leggings, 2 black tank tops and a black hoodie. How she managed to walk away with out paying, and with out the booth owner noticing, she will never know… Next thing on her list of things to do was to wash off. So she headed down to a secluded part of the beach for a late night bath.

Marco was awake and looking as soon as the sun went down. He was beyond worried. He hadn't been able to see if Britney, or Doom as he knows her, was ok. He did know for sure that she was NOT dead but he was unsure if she was hurt. He was walking along the board walk when he spotted Britney walking away from a booth with her shop lifted goods. _Wow, she's got light fingers. How'd she get all that? Looks like she's destined to be a vamp._ He grinned to himself. He began following her, she was going to the secluded section of the beach. _What is she doing?_ He watched as she stripped off her all her clothes and jumped into the water. He raised an eyebrow. _She's in freezing cold water and she doesn't have a towel…_ He left to grab her a towel.

Britney began scrubbing her body, trying to get all the dirt off. She heard foot steps behind her. "Hey there hott stuff." She turned to see one of the Surfer Nazi smirking at her.

"Get lost perv!"

"Oh come on babe, you know you want it. If you didn't you wouldn't be skinny dipping." He stepped into the water. Britney covered herself and walked backwards.

"Fuck off, I'm just taking a bath!" The Surfer Nazi was pulled back. Marco was growling at him.

"Hey ass hole, you heard her. Fuck off." He punched the guy in the face and threw him on the beach. "Touch my girl again, and I'll rip your throat out." The Surfer Nazi scurried to his feet and began running.

"You'll regret this man!" Marco turned to Britney and handed her the towel he swiped from a beach goer.

"Here, it's a little cold." Britney smiled at him.

"Thanks" She took the towel and rapped it around her as she stepped out of the water. She looked at Marco.

"Could you um turn around?" He smiled at her

"Sure." He turned so that his back was facing her. She quickly got dressed in her new clothes. "Okay I'm decent." She took the old clothes and started washing them in the water. "Hey I never did thank you."

"For what?"

"Defending me, both at the beach party and now. So thanks."

"Oh no problem. Anything for my mate."

"Ya I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What about it?"

"Explain it to me."

"Ok well you see every vampire has a mate. Someone they are destined to be with. It's rare that they ever find that someone but those that do are really lucky."

"How do you know when you've found them?"

"Well the vampires can feel a pull towards this person. And when they are together the vampires soul feel complete. When they touch it's like electricity." He held out his hand for her to grab. She reluctantly grabbed his hand. Electricity shot through her body. Her head began to spin. She sighed as he let her hand go. "Do you understand?" She nodded. "But we can't be mates unless we're both vampires…." He looked at the ground.

"Oh…." She grabbed his hand. "I do believe you, so if that's what I have to do I will." Marco looked at her.

"Are you serious?" She kissed his cheek.

"Very." Marco grinned.

"Well then, let's go tell the boys." They walked to the board walk, holding hands.

* * *

**So what did you think? I like it haha. I'm working hard on this one, I've been writing as much as I can. Yay for being not busy in school! So ya reviews are nice. Please and thank you :D**


	6. Intro to the new life

**I'm back! Ok sorry for like not updating, life's just been a little crazy lately. So here's the update I promised! Enjoy!**

* * *

The closer they got to the other boys, the more nervous Britney grew.

"Shhh, It's going to be fine." Marco whispered to her as he squeezed her hand in his. Britney took a deep breath.

"I know, just a little nervous that's all. It's not like I do this every day."

"Ha, ya I know." They finally walked up to the other lost boys. Marco had a huge grin plastered on his face. David looked at their intwined hands and raised an eyebrow.

"So Marco care to share?" Marco looked at Britney. She nodded and he took a deep breath.

"As you all know Doom and I are Mates. So I informed her about the situation at hand. And she agreed to become one of us." All the boys whooped with joy.

"Alright then." David said as he hoped on his bike. "Then let's go home and get everything settled." They all jumped on their bikes, Britney behind Marco. They rode of to the cave.

*~*~*~*~*

Upon reaching the cave Britney's tummy was full of butterflies, she didn't know what laid ahead of her.

"Come on, we're here." Marco offered her his hand which she accepted gratefully. He lead her into the cave along with the rest of the guys. Britney gasped as she looked around.

"Not bad huh?" David stated more then asked. "It was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about either four years ago, to bad they built it on a fault." Britney turned to him.

"Fault? What kind of fault?" David grinned.

"In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack… And now it's ours."

"Wow that's amazing. Hell I've been living under the board walk all this time." Marco raised his eyebrow at her.

"That was you?"

"Ya… Wait what do you mean by 'that was you'?"

"Oh we'd walk along the board walk and always feel a presents somewhere along the board walk. Could never really figure it out. Guess we now know." Just then a 16 year old boy jumped out from behind curtains covering a bed.

"What's up suckers!? Haha get it? Suckers?!" Paul pushed the kid back down through the curtains.

"Ya Laddie we get it." Britney gave Marco a confused look.

"Oh right, introductions. Ok well Obviously I'm Marco." Britney rolled her eyes. "This is David, our pack leader. Dwayne, his second in command. The bigger joker is Paul and the little one is Laddie, Paul's adoptive brother." As each boy's name was said they gave Britney a nod. "Everyone this is Doom."

"Hi…"

David clapped his hands together. "Right well Marco, you guys ready?" Marco nodded and looked at Britney. She nodded as well. "Alright, Laddie, Give Marco and Doom the bed, I figure the curtains will be good because Doom looks nervous." Britney sighed

"Is it that obvious?" Marco kissed her cheek

"Don't worry." He took her hand, turning back to the boys "I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that he and Britney disappeared behind the curtains of the bed.

* * *

**So did you guys enjoy it? I think it's cute. anyways i'll update soon. A review would be encouraging tho….ya k on wards!**

**P.s yess i am aware it is short but it's 3 am, give me a break?  
**


	7. Initiation gone wrong

**Continuing my dear readers. I am aware the I put Laddie as 16, but he's a half still I want him to grow a bit. If it helps any I imagine he'll look super hott as he get older :P (that one was to the fan girls out there.) Anyways on with my story….**

* * *

Once they got behind the curtains on the bed Britney sat down and sighed. She was shaking. Marco placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. It'll be fine."

"I…I can't calm down. Just so nervous and scared." He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Sh. It's ok, just let us become one." He began kissing her neck. His kisses sent shivers down her back. He laid her down on her back as he continued to kiss her neck. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He took this as a sign and bit into her neck, instantly regretting it when she gasped.

She felt pain in her neck but it slowly melted into pleasure.

"Marco" she moaned out. "Why does it…. why does it feel so good?" Since Marco's mouth was occupied with her neck, he chose to answer he through the mind link that was being created.

_Because it's our souls becoming one._

_**What the hell?**_

_I'll explain after, but for now…_ He stopped biting her and made a small cut on his neck.

"You need to drink." Britney shot up from where she was lying.

"NO FUCKEN WAY!"

"Doom please, it's the only way. I've tasted you, if u don't drink form me, my blood lust will kick in and i'll hurt you or worst kill you."

"I'm not just going to lick you blood Marco. That's disgusting." Marco's eyes flashed yellow.

"Please Doom…."

"No"

"Doom…!" His face changed completely.

"NO!" He lunged at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Paul holding Marco back.

"Marco buddy stop! You didn't feed tonight did you. Shit" He looked at Britney

"Go find David. Hurry!" Britney ran out from behind the curtains, clutching her neck as some blood trickled from her wounds.

"David!" She screamed "David!?!"

"Doom what's up?"

"It's Marco!"

"Marco? What's wrong with him?"

"He bite me and I wouldn't drink from him and now he's gone crazy!" Davids eye widened.

"You did what to Marco?!" He ousted past her with enough force to knock her down. She hit the floor and began to cry, she was so scared. She gasped as she felt a pair of arms rap around her shoulders. Laddie looked down at her with sadness in his eyes.

"You ok?" Britney shook her head. "Need anyone to talk to?" Britney sniffed and nodded. Laddie helped her up and walked her over to the couch. "So what's up?"

"Everything!" She cried into her hands.

"Come on life can't be that bad. Tell me what happened. From the very beginning."

"Well if your going to tell your story…might as well tell us all." Dwayne said as he, Paul, David and a now calm looking Marco stepped out from behind the bed curtains.

"I…I can't." She looked at the floor.

"Yes you can." Laddie said as he placed his hand on her back.

"You'll all hate me. I've lied to you already." Tears streamed down her face again. Marco walked up beside her.

"Tell us, I could never hate you. Just tell us please."

Britney looked into his eyes. With a sigh Britney began.

"It started back when I was 13…"

* * *

**So what did you think? Added a little twist there did I haha! Anyways review please! And the next chappy will be up ASAP!**


	8. Two of one

"It started back when I was 13… My mom and dad divorced and mom got custody. So I lived with her and all was pretty good. I mean there was the occasional times when things seemed off. But I never really put much thought into it. So I went about life as normal. One day this girl who I've never met before showed up at my school. It was Annie. We became the best of friends and were always together. It took me a year to figure out why she was always covering up her body. Abuse. Her older brother/ only living relative beat her. Always blaming her for the death of her parents." Britney took a breath, she didn't know but she had began to shake and her breath was harder to catch.

"Around the same time is when my mom started ignoring me. She never gave me food or money. It was as if I didn't exist to her anymore. When we hit the age of 16 we both had enough. So we packed our stuff and hitched out here. We heard it was a nice place for run aways. Turns out Mom didn't like me not being there, the house wasn't as clean. And Annie's brother hated not having a punching bag, so they called the cops. When the cops found us we bolted and during the chase Annie fell off the cliff. I went down to get her and she died in my arms. She told me to hide and stay hidden. So I grew out my hair, dyed it, and basically went from prep to punk. I even changed my name." She looked at the ground, waiting for someone to say something. It was Laddie who spoke.

"So what did you change your name from and too."

"Oh, well sweet as a cookie but doomed till the end….. I go by Doom now. And looks like when I ran into Annie she changed her name to Cookie." Tears streamed down her face at the memory of her late best friend whom she was forced to kill.

"Doom…" Marco finally spoke. "What's your real name?" She looked at him directly in the eyes, tears still streaming from hers.

"…Britney. I'm sorry I lied." She shot up from the couch and ran towards the door. Marco got up to stop her but Dwayne help him back.

"Let her go man. She needs time."

*~*~*~*~*

Britney ran back to her little house under the board walk. She was still crying, she just couldn't stop. She felt his pain. She felt Marco's pain as she told her story. She couldn't bare it any longer. She was going to change again. Go back to Britney and forget all about Doom. That way he couldn't find her and he wouldn't hurt anymore. She pulled out a 20$ from her bra and walked over to the nearest drug store. She bought Blonde hair dye that was almost the exact shade her hair once was, some bleach and scissors. First thing she was going to change was her hair.

Upon her return to her 'house' Her hair was back to it's original blonde and it was now shoulder length. Her dark make-up was washed away. _So now all I have to do is change my clothes and get preppy make up….sigh I can't do it._ She settled upon keeping her dark make-up and keeping some punk where she would trade some others in for pink.

*~*~*~*~*

It had been two weeks since Britney had ran out of the cave.( A/N: YAY FOR TIME SKIPPING!) Marco had been depressed ever since. He could always feel some trace of her presents but nothing strong enough to pull him.

"Guys we need to get him out. He's starving himself." Paul remarked.

"Yah. We'll put our plan into action tonight then." All the boys agreed and went bout getting the plan ready.

Marco sighed and went to 'bed' early. All the boys were waiting for this. They snuck into the sleeping chambers, and basically kidnapped Marco. (A/N: *giggles*) They dragged a fighting Marco down the board walk, looking for someone to be Marco's victim. There they spotted a young girl. They had seen her before, but where?

"Excuse me?" The girl spoke in a thick english accent, she was speaking to a Surfer Nazi.

"What's up hot stuff."

"I'm looking for my sister, and I was hoping you might have seen her."

"If she looks anything like you, then I'd be more then happy to have seen her." He reached out for her, and she snapped his wrist.

"Try and touch me again and I'll break the whole arm." She held up a picture to his face. "Now have you seen her or not?"

"I've seen a girl like her. Ya I've seen."

"Where?"

"With them!" He pointed towards the boys. The girl turned around and headed towards them. They all dropped Marco to the ground. Marco looked up as the girl reached the group.

"Doom?"

"Doom? Hey if your trying to tell me I'm doomed or something, i'll kick your butt."

"No, sorry. You look like a girl I know. Named Doom." The girl held up a picture. It was of her and another girl. They looked exactly the same, except the one standing in front of them had brown hair and the other girl in the picture had blonde.

"Her name's Britney. She's my twin. Have you seen her?"

* * *

**BAM! Didn't see that one coming did you. Haha. Well I hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Look out for the next on, it's coming out soon!**


	9. Twisted truth and naps

Marco looked at the ground. He hadn't seen Britney in two weeks. "Ya I've seen her, but not for two weeks." The girl's eye light up instantly.

"But you've seen her here! That's great! Do you happen to know where she's staying?" David could see that talking about Britney was hurting Marco, so he stepped in.

"Ya we know."

"Great! Show me!"

"Whoa hold on there. If you think some little brunettes can order us around. Then your sorely mistaken."

"David…"Marco got off his hands and knees, "Let's bring her. I also want to see Britney. I need to talk to her."

"Fine. Let's ride. Girl you'll ride with Dwayne." Dwayne kick started his bike and held out his hand to the girl. When she took his hand electricity shot though both of them. She pulled her hand away.

"I'll walk if that's alright with you." Dwayne nodded and drove off. He called out to David through their mind link.

**I touched her and it was electric.**

_**Could you have found your mate as well?**_

**It's possible. I mean that's what it feels like when I touch Britney.**

"Marco!" Both David and Dwayne yelled. "What the hell are you doing jumping in our conversation like that."

"You were projecting it to everyone. Even Laddie got it and he's still a halfling."

"Oh, sorry."

"S'all right. Dwayne, don't lose her." Dwayne nodded and turned his bike around to go grab the girl.

*~*~*~*~*

They reached the boardwalk in no less then 5 minutes. They all jumped off their bikes, Marco turned to the girl. "Come with me, she lives under the board walk."

They jumped down and the girl started calling for her sister. "Brit? Britney?" Marco silently walked behind her. Britney popped her head out from under the boardwalk at the sound of her name being called, she couldn't believe her eyes!

"Bliss!?" She ran out and gave the girl a hug.

"Brit! I found you!" Bliss happily returned the hug.

"My god Bliss what are you doing here!?"

"Well I came back from Dad's to visit and mom informed me you had run away. She told me last place you were seen was here. So I flew straight away."

"How did you find me?"

"Well this young guy and his friends were kind enough to help." Bliss stepped to the side so that Britney could see Marco.

"Marco?" Marco finally looked up.

"Oh hi Britney." He turned to Bliss. "Well there you go, you've found her. I better be on my way." He climbed back on the board walk and not long after Bliss and Britney could hear bike engines rev and then they faded away in the distant.

"Well Brit you gunna invite me in or not?"

"Oh ya, no please come in. I have so much to tell you."

*~*~*~*~*

Once the girls got settled under the boardwalk, they began to gossip again.

"So Brit, tell me what's been going on."

"So much. Mom ignored me, and so I ran away. I couldn't handle it. Annie ran with me because her brother abused her."

"Oh Annie do tell how is she." Britney looked at her feet.

"…dead…"

"Oh Britney I'm so sorry!" Bliss hugged her sister.

"S'alright. I'm basically over it. Anyways I changed my name for a bit while I was hiding out. For two years I went by the name Doom and I had long black hair and wore a lot of dark clothes."

"Ah so that explains why they called me Doom. Those fellows of yours, they seem different."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…. So how's england and dad?"

"England is good…Dad is well….Let's just say that there is things about dad that we never knew. Things mom didn't even know. Well she didn't know until they divorced. Well actually it's why they divorced."

"Slow down Bliss. Tell me what this is all about."

"Promise not to laugh or tell me I'm crazy?"

"I promise."

"Triple twin swear."

"Or course."

"…. Dad's a vampire."

"Come again?"

"Dad's a vampire. When mom and dad did that's whole custody battle, it was just to make it look like a normal divorce. But in reality, he took me because I'm half vampire and your fully human, so mom got you."

"Your joking. No you have to be kidding. This can't be real."

"Do you want proof?"

"Yeah I do actually." So Bliss vamped out and Britney fainted.

* * *

**So this chappy is dedicated to Hollywood Angel who likes my twisting and Artemis-moongoddess89 who told me I have to have to have to update. So there you go guys, lemme know what you think.  
**


	10. Maybe Initiation

"Britney? Wake up Britney!" Bliss shock her sister in hopes that she would wake up. No such luck. "Marco! He seemed to know Britney a great deal, maybe he'll know what to do." Bliss crawled out from under the boardwalk and ran in hopes to find Marco.

Dwayne could feel Bliss's panic. She was looking for something because something had happened. "Guys." The other boys looked at Dwayne. "Bliss is in a panic. I'm going to check it out." He hopped on his bike. "I'll call for you if your needed." He drove off. Paul blinked and looked at the others,

"I think that's the most he's said in years." Laddie giggled and they all went back to the games they were playing.

"Bliss!" Dwayne called. Bliss turned around to see Dwayne walking towards her, worry drawn on his face.

"Oh thank god! Where's Marco?"

"Marco?" It saddened Dwayne that Bliss wasn't looking for him.

"It's Britney. She's fainted and wont wake up! I figured Marco can help." Bliss had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh…I'll get him. He should know exactly what to do." He called to everyone mentally.

**Guys, Marco your needed. It's Britney. She's fainted. I'm guessing her body couldn't handle it all. So come her, Bliss is really worried. Hurry.**

It took no more then ten minutes and all the boys were gathered outside the part of the boardwalk that Britney lived under. Bliss was hugging Dwayne's left arm and tears silently fell from her eyes. Marco and David decide it was best for just the two of them to check on Britney. When they entered Britney's 'home' they didn't find a welcoming sight. Britney was passed out in the sand, and she looked really pale.

"David what caused this?"

"I think Dwayne was right. Her body just couldn't handle it all. The run in with Annie, you taking her blood and her not taking from you, the stress of her story. Then being on her own and feeling your sorrow and now Bliss coming back…it's taken a massive tole on her body." Marco grew extremely worried.

"What can I do?"

"Feed her."

"David do I look like I carry bread on me?"

"Blood, Marco don't be stupid."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"She refused me the last time."

"If you don't she'll die." Marco couldn't let that happen. He slit a small cut on his neck and raised Britney to his neck. She moved her head away from the cut.

"Now what David, even when she's out she wont drink."

"Lay her down, cut your wrist and put it to her lips. I'll still her head, she'll have no choice but to drink." So Marco did as David said, cut his wrist and placed it to her lips. Britney's mouth filled with blood and she automatically swallowed it out of human nature. Her eyes shot open and she grasped marco's wrist like someone who's been in the desert grasped a bottle of water. She drank and drank. Marco started getting tired.

"Stop her Marco." Marco tried to pull his wrist away but to no avail. Britney began to bite at his wrist in hopes of making the blood pour faster.

"David help me she wont let go. She's biting now."

**Paul! Get in here! We need your powers.**

Paul showed up a second later.

"Get her to sleep!" David shouted.

"What's going on!"

"Just do it!" Paul did as he was told. Looking at Britney, instructing her mind to sleep. A few seconds later Britney's body relaxed and she fell back into sleep's arms.

"Now what's going on."

"I think this is a story everyone should hear." Marco picked up Britney's sleeping form and they all walked out from under the boardwalk.

"Get on your bikes we're going home." David jumped on his, Paul and Laddie on Paul's bike, Marco and a sleeping Britney on Marco's. Dwayne jumped on his and was about to leave with the others when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turn to see Bliss.

"You'd just going to take my sister without tell me anything?"

"David we can't just leave her."

"Fine but let's get moving." Dwayne picked up Bliss and rode off with all the other boys.

* * *

**So what you think? My two reviewers? Lemme know what all thought and I'll maybe update 3 chapters in one day. :O Did I really just make that offer? Yes, yes I did…Oh dear :P**


	11. Love Trap

Once they arrived at the cave, everyone got off their bikes. Marco carried Britney in bridal style (Of course she was still completely out). He placed her on the bed and closed the curtains so she could get some well needed sleep.

"So excuse me!" Bliss stated. "I expect an explication. I mean you don't expect me to just leave my sister with a pack of vampires that I don't know do you?" The boy's jaws all dropped open as they starred at Bliss. "What? Thought I didn't know? Please. You guys scream Vampire much more then I do."

"Then you do?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"God you boys can be dense. Let me explain it in a way you idiots can understand. My daddy is a vampire. My Mother is human. They had twin daughters. Britney and myself. Britney is human and I'm vampire. Get it?"

"Dear lord Bliss, Be nice." Britney groaned as she came out from behind the curtains.

"Britney!" Everyone shouted in unison. Bliss ran up and hugged her sister.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine. Just tired."

"Then sleep some more!"

"NO! Er that is no thank you. I would like to um…know what's going on." Marco stood and walked out of the room.

"Yo David…" Paul whispered to David. "What's with Marco?"

"My guess is as good as yours."

Bliss kept hugging Britney. "Bliss lemme go and tell me what happened." Bliss opened her mouth to talk but Dwayne covered her mouth as he saw Britney's eyes glaze over. Marco was talking to her. Bliss turned to Dwayne and hissed at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hush little kitten." He turned her towards Britney. "Look into her eyes. They are glazed, she can't hear you. Her mate is talking to her."

"Who the hell is her mate?"

"Marco. Surely you know the concept of the mate? Or soul mate principal."

"Father says that's a load of crap."

"Oh is it now?" Dwayne leaned down and breathed across Bliss's ear as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face. She felt electricity, her knees weakened and she fell back into Dwayne's arms. She was to shocked to speak.

Britney was still glued in place as Marco told her the story. She couldn't believe it. Fainting from lack of blood, Not waking up, Biting Marco, Being half vampire. It was all a shock.

_I'm so confused!_

_**Don't be. Come to me and I'll explain it all.**_

Britney walked out of the cave, following the map Marco put in her head.

_**Take Paul's Bike. It'll be faster.**_

_But it's Paul'd and I can't drive a bike._

_**I'll drive it for you, through your mind.**_ She sighed and got on the bike. She was surprised when she knew everything about the bike. Turning it on was easy and driving it was just as easy. It took her 10 minutes to get to where Marco was. She jumped off the bike and began walking towards Marco, who was standing against a tree. But she never made it to Marco….

* * *

**OMG what happened to her? Why didn't she make it to Marco? :O**

**So what you think about the Dwayne and Bliss Pairing? i think it's sweet. Bliss is sorta a brat tho…..meh. **

**Review and I'll love you forever!**


	12. Wakey Wakey, Blankey Blankey

Britney didn't make it to Marco.

While she was walking towards Marco, some one jumped out of the shadows. The unknown person covered Britney's mouth to stifle her cry and disappeared.

Marco blinked and Britney was gone. He looked around. Paul's bike was here, so Britney had to be. But where had she run off to?

"Britney? Britney where are you?" Suddenly a wooden arrow pierced Marco's left arm. He screamed and fell to the ground.

The other boys were in the middle of arguing over what to do in the meantime, considering both Britney and Marco have left, when they all felt a sharp pain in their left arms. As everyone of them screamed (Yes including laddie) Bliss freaked out.

"What the hell?" She looked at Dwayne and gasped at the twisted look of pain on his face. She had only seen that face once, and it was when one of her father's pack members died…. _Wait does that mean?_ Bliss ran to Dwayne's side.

"What's wrong? Is Marco or Britney dead?" Dwayne gasped.

"No not dead, and not Britney. You would know if it were her. But Marco. He's hurt."

"Where's Britney then!"

"Donno. We'll ask when we find Marco." He turned to the guys, "We need to find him." David spoke up. "Marco told Britney to take Paul's bike. So Paul and Laddie will stay here. Bliss ride with Dwayne. We'll follow Marco's sent and you will take Paul's bike back. Depending on how hurt Marco is we might need to fly boys."

When they reached Marco he was passed out. He had lost a lot of blood and the arrow was still stuck in his left arm. Attached to the arrow was a note….

_If you ever want to see Britney again....._

_Fuck that shit. Look plain and simple Britney is dead._

_The only person whom can save her is… no one._

_Good luck with that._

_- Vlad_

Bliss gasped. "I know who did this." Dwayne looked at Bliss expecting an explication.

"Vlad. I know him. Britney knew him. She probably doesn't remember him. He lived in england to, so I know him quite well. Every time I would talk about Britney, he'd get all gloomy and start saying how she is meant to be a vampire and so on. He's been hell bent on seeing her and turning he since our 18th birthday."

During the time Bliss was telling her story, David had gotten a passed out Marco up on his bike.

"Let's get back to the cave now. Bliss you'll have to re-tell this little story when Marco wakes up. If everything goes the way I think it will, then by this time next week we'll be in england."

"Right." Bliss jumped on Dwayne's bike and they rode off to the cave.

*~*~*~*~*

**Meanwhile in England….**

"Master Louie, I have the girl."

"Good job Vlad. It's about time my daughters joins the pack."

"Master, if I may. Who will be the one to change her? I mean no disrespect but you already have a blood bond to Bliss and if you were to change Britney then your bond with Bliss will break."

"Hmmm, you are right…. Vlad, will you change her for me?" Vlad grinned all evil like.

"Anything for you, master." He walked out of the room and headed towards the chamber in which Britney was currently sleeping in. _I will have her. All these years, Bliss tormented me with the though of her pure blooded sister. The only known human to have pure vampire blood. It'll taste so sweet. _He chuckled to himself as he continued walking.

Britney woke up and found herself in an odd room. She didn't know how she got there. She assumed it was Marco or Bliss's doing. But wait…. She was heading off to see Marco so that he would explain what the hell was going on when something hit her and life went dark. She didn't remember anything but that….. What the hell was going on! As she sat up in the bed, the door of the room opened. There in the door way was some super good looking guy.

"Um Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?" Britney asked almost timidly

"Why you are home with your father." The hott guy answered in a very thick british accent, similar to that of Bliss.

"My father? But he's in England."

"As are you."

"What? No I'm in Santa Carla."

"I kidnapped you. Now your in England." Britney sighed out loud.

"Why does this shit always happen to me?"

* * *

**So what you think? I loves this chappy. Marco is out, Britney is gone. There is a random hottie and Bliss is just there. Yay for more DRAMA! 3 Hahaha. So review and I'll update :D**


	13. A painful bite

**Omg so sorry I haven't updated in so very long, so much happened in the last few weeks, so ya. But here is an update. And since I haven't updated in so long it's a long choppy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vlad almost feel to the ground laughing. "This 'shit' as you so call it always happens to you because you are the human daughter of one of the most important vampire lords ever. But you see that is about to change."

"Change? How so?"

"Well you father being the great man that he is, allowed me the privilege of turning you."

"Well that's going to be mighty hard."

"Why's that m'dear?"

"Because Marco will be looking for me."

"Hahaha I doubt that, I took care of your little friend before I grabbed you."

"YOU WHAT!" Britney shrieked.

"Took care of him."

"I swear to god if you killed him…"

"You'll do what? Remember girl, your human, I'm not." He had a point. "Now sit down, shut up and let me change you."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"But I do." She jumped from the bed and ran to the window. "If I want I can jump right now, die and you can't change me."

"Don't be stupid girl, I'm much faster then you, I could catch you before you jumped."

"Let's test that theory." Britney jumped. It was a far drop. A 15 maybe 20 foot drop to be exact and yet she never hit the ground. As Vlad had said, he caught her.

"Now sit down, shut up and just let me do this."

"NO!" Britney yelled as she squirmed, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Fuck this noise." He pinned her to the wall and bit her neck.

_**All the back in Santa Carla (The Cave to be exact)**_

Marco was laying on the bed. His arm was rapped up but the blood was still seeping through. Wooden arrow through the arm is bad. Since he was losing so much blood, he was growing paler and he was running a high fever. Everyone was worried.

"David, he's getting worst. What do we do?" Paul asked.

"I don't thick we can do much. The blood of his mate is the only thing to really cure him, but since she's gone, i don't know what to do." Just then Marco started to talk.

"Brit…ney….England….Vlad….Bliss….father….Brit…ney…." Paul ran over to Marco.

"What Marco? Repeat that!" Bliss stepped out from behind Dwayne.

"He said 'Britney, England, Vlad, Bliss, Father, Britney.'"

"Well what the fuck does that mean!"

"It means that Vlad took Britney to England on my father's orders."

"What's he gunna do to her?"

"My guess is try and change her."

"He can't, Marco already did that!" It was David's turn to step in.

"Then we better get our ass to England before they try, cuz if they find out her blood is tainted…." Bliss finished his sentence.

"Daddy will kill her….."

"GAH! AHHHH!" Marco shot up in the bed grabbing his neck and screaming in sheer pain. Bliss's eyes widened and she ran behind Dwayne.

"What's happening!?!?!"

"Britney was bit. Who ever bit her is trying to sever the bond shared between Marco and Britney. Since they are connected Marco can feel it too, so if this is what Marco feels, Britney feels 10 times worst…."

_**Moving back to England**_

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Britney screamed in the most painful way imaginable. Vlad spit out the blood and threw her to the ground.

"Bitch you've been tainted!" She held her hands to her neck, so Vlad kicked her in the ribs. "Your father will not stand for this." He picked her up by the hair and dragged her out of the room. He walked down the hall and into a big study. He opened the doors with a loud bang.

"Vlad what is the meaning of this."

"I'm sorry m'lord, but you must know that your daughter is tainted." He threw Britney down to the floor in front of her father.

"What?"

"Tainted, her blood is tainted…..She was changed by another. Of none royal blood."

"This is not possible. Britney explain yourself at once!" He looked down at Britney. She was a complete mess, make-up running down her face, blood seeping from her neck, hair a mess, clothes dirty and dishevelled…

"There is nothing to explain."

"Then tell me who tainted your blood."

"No."

"You will tell me at once."

"No!"

"NOW!"

"NO!" The doors to the study opened once more.

"Father please, give Britney a rest, she's been through so much."

"Ah Bliss good to see you as always." Britney looked up at Bliss and crawled over to her legs and hugged em.

"Bliss oh Bliss help me."

"Father, if I recall there is a blood purification ceremony that can be preformed by the sibling of the tainted one."

"Ah yes, well you shall do that then, tonight."

"Yes father." Bliss bent down, picked up Britney and exited the room.

"Bliss what's going on?"

"Britney just be quiet for now, I'll help. Just stay quiet and all will be fine." Britney nodded and they left the house.

**______________**________________________________________________________________

**Ok so maybe not as long as I wanted but you get the picture. I'll update again as soon as possible. Thanks and oh ya REVIEW!**


	14. Nightmares

**So I feel bad for not updating in so long, so I felt like being nice and updating 2 days in a row. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Bliss carried Britney out of the house and down the hill. They reached the waters edge and that's where Britney say them all. All the lost boys were there. David, Paul, Laddie, Dwayne. But wait, where was Marco? Britney's face suddenly showed panic.

"Bliss put her down." David said as he stepped towards them. Bliss put Britney down and walked over to Dwayne. He smiled at her and placed an arm around her, almost as if protecting her from what David was going to say.

"David, where's Marco?" Britney asked, panic underlining what she said.

"He's hurt, really badly."

"How! Who! What?" Britney crumpled into a crying mess. Laddie walked over to Britney and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Britney, now that your back you can help him."

"I…I can?"

David nodded. "So long as he drinks his mates blood, he'll be fine. He got hit with a wooden arrow. His arm won't stop bleeding and he's got a fever because of the loss of blood."

"This is my fault isn't it?"

Bliss let go of Dwayne and walked over to her sister. "No, it's Vlad's and dad's fault. They are so obsessed with changing you."

"But why?"

"Look i'll explain later. You really need to go help Marco."

"Well where is he?"

This time Dwayne spoke. "He's staying with a few friends or ours. Not far from here."

"Ok take me to him." They hopped on their bikes and rode off.

Once they reached a hidden cave, they shut off the engines and climbed off the bikes. "This way." David motioned for everyone to follow him. They walked into the cave and as soon as Britney got into the cave she spotted Marco. She ran over to him, tears streaming down her face once more.

"Marco I'm so sorry. David how do I help him!"

"Cut your wrist and place it to his mouth, his mouth will fill with blood and once he swallows it he'll drink on his own." Britney nodded and cut her wrist. She placed it to his lips and let the blood drip in. Once Marco swallowed the first mouthful, animal instinct kicked in. He grabbed hold of her wrist and sucked. He drank every drop of blood that entered his mouth. Britney began to sway. Paul leaned over to David.

"Yo David, stop Marco, Britney's going to pass out soon."

"No wee need her to pass out, because then we know that Marco has had his fill." As soon as David finished his sentence, Britney passed out. She hit the floor with a loud thud. Marco was still latched on to her wrist, so David walked over to Marco, poked his jaw and Marco magically let go. "Now we let them sleep, Bliss think you can hull your sister on the couch with Marco?"

"Ya sure, why tho?"

"Let them be close, so they can know that each other is safe."

"K." She walked over, picked Britney up and placed her beside Marco. "Sleep well sis." And they all walked away.

_**Dreaming (Britney)**_

_I walk around in this field. It's totally dark, I love night time always have always will. It really reminds me of Marco…. OMG MARCO! I hope he's alright._

_"Don't worry, I'm fine."_

_"Marco?"_

_"Behind you." I turn around and there he is. I run into his arms._

_"I was so worried! Are you alright?"_

_"Oh perfectly fine. Just worried about you."_

_"I'm fine." He smiles down at me and gives me a kiss. I love his kisses. He kisses me more and more, following my jaw line to my neck. It's nice, to be held by him. He's kissing my neck…OUCH! Now he's bitting._

_"Marco let go your hurting me!" Vicious giggles. "Marco?"_

_"Not Marco sweetheart but Vlad!" I scream and blackout._

_**Dreaming (Marco)**_

_She's walking around the field right outside our cave. She doesn't know it tho. She thinks it's just some field. She looks beautiful in the night, like a true queen of darkness. She's wearing a free flowing midnight blue dress with purple accenting, she reminds me of the night sky. I call out to her, but wait where's my voice? She looks panicked, I try to go over to her but my body won't move. God damn it body move! Still stuck. Fuck, Britney! I will her to hear me, but to no avail. She turns to see someone, I squint to see who it is…How is that possible, it's me….. The impostor is hugging her…Now he's kissing her, once I get my hands on him….Mother fuck he's bitting her! Britney! Why can't I move, who the hell is he? NO! It can't be him. Not Vladimir. No! Britney! I scream her name in silents. She looks so scared as she blacks out. Britney!!! NO!_

_**Back to reality**_

Both Marco and Britney shot up from where they were sleeping. They were both breathing hard and scare out of their minds. Britney noticed someone beside her and looked over.

"MARCO!" She jump-hugged him then let him go and bolted off the couch. 'Now you stay away from me until I know your the real Marco." Marco was hurt, that dream must have really scared her, hell it had really scared him.

"Britney please, it's me. I swear."

"Prove it!" She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I can't, not after that dream you had." He looked away from her and called for the guys.

_Guys, let's go home. She doesn't trust me._ The guys were all confused, so they went to investigate.

"Marco what's going on?"

"Britney doesn't think I'm really me." Paul snorted.

"Well who does she think you are?"

"…Vlad" Everyone turned to him.

"Who?" marco nodded his head sadly.

"You heard me. She think's I'm Vladimir."

"How does she even know him?" Bliss intervened at this point.

"Because, he's our cousin… hell bent on changing her. When he bit her, he injected his venom, he can now access her dreams. Only way to get him out is to kill her or him." Marco got up.

"Then he's mine. Dead vamp walking." And he stormed out. All the while Britney was curled in a ball in the corner of the room. She was scared. Marco was not Marco. Not her Marco….

* * *

**Et Voila! Tell me what you think :D**


	15. The deal

**I'm on an updating spree! I've updated 2 of my other stories and am hell bent on updating this one! So here we are the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!**

Bliss ran to Britney and rapped her arms around her, trying to sooth her. While Bliss was with Britney the boys ran out after Marco.

"Marco!" David called after him.

"WHAT!" Marco snapped.

"Look, we all see that you're EXTREMELY pissed. But storming off to kill Vlad will not help matters."

"Well David what do you suppose I do then? My girl wont even look at me without thinking I'm someone else!"

"Rest. Feed. Then we all go out to fight."

"I don't need to rest or feed! I need to fight now."

"I beg to differ." David punched Marco's arm and Marco howled and fell to the ground. "it may be healed on the outside, but the inside is still torn to pieces. Feed and rest THEN fight." Marco walked back into the cave still rubbing his sore arm. He looked at Britney, who was still whimpering in Bliss's arms. Bliss looked up and gave him a small smile, he sighed and walked away.

"What have I done?" Bliss asked.

"Nothing Kitten," Dwayne said as he sat beside Bliss and Britney. "Marco just… He's been through a lot. It's gotta hurt knowing your mate doesn't trust you." Bliss nodded and rested her head against Dwayne's shoulder, Falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and Britney's whimpering.

**Back at the castle**

"Master Louie!" Vlad barged into the study, making Louie look up from his papers.

"What is it Vlad?"

"The girls, they're both gone!"

"Gone?" Louie raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

"Yes gone, as in ran away. My best guess is when Bliss gathered up Britney for the blood purification ceremony, they ran away. Probably back to Santa Carla."

"No, not Santa Carla." Both guys turned to see who answered them. They were shocked to find it was none other then Britney her self.

"Britney, you've come back I see. Come to your senses?"

"Not exactly no. Scared out of my mind is more like it." She threw a nasty glare at Vlad. Who just sorta waved his hand at her and bruised it off.

"Ah I see, well never the less it's wonderful to see you here. And where is Bliss?"

"Sleeping."

"And when shall she be returning?"

"Donno."

"Hmmm." Louie nodded then went back to searching through papers. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it from the stack and handed it to Britney. "This is the ceremony to purify your tainted blood. Do it." She handed the paper back.

"I'd rather not."

"You will do it."

"Nope."

" Let me put this is a way you'll understand. Vlad?" She saw Vlad walk over to the book case and pull a book. The sound of machinery could be heard and a wooden cage descended . The cage held them all. David, Paul, Laddie, Dwayne, Bliss and Marco. Britney looked and everyone as they slept on the floor of the cage.

"Let em go!"

"No see you have to do something before they can all be free."

"No! Let em go! Leave everyone alone!"

"Purify your blood then they'll be free." Britney began to cry (A/N: Anyone realize she does that a lot?) "F..F..Fine." Louie smiled with trump.

"Good. So I expect you to be clean by tomorrow. So sleep now and clean your self tomorrow. We will release Marco and Bliss to you tomorrow."

"Why just them? Why not everyone?"

"Because you need those two for the ceremony. The rest of them will remain captive until I assure you are pure."

**Alright, So sorry for like not updating in such a long time. So here you go ^_^ I hope you enjoy. Review and I'll love you forever!**


	16. Plans

"Britney, stop passing. It's not gunna help." Bliss stated matter of factely.

"Well then YOU do something to get us out of this! Because if I understand anything now, then you'll all be killed if I don't do this, but I don't wanna do it!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it if you keep passing!" Bliss shouted.

"…I know of a way…" Marco whispered quietly.

"You do? That's great! Tell us!" Britney and Bliss shouted at the same time.

"There's a counter ceremony. Max taught it to us all before he was killed. It's one you preform before any other ceremony. It'll make it seem as if the original ceremony worked. But in truth it's only temporary."

"So why do you seem so solum about using it?"

"Because." Marco looked up with a pained expression. "The blood purification ceremony requires you to kill both Bliss and I. And you will feel our deaths. Then once Vlad changes you, you will get a connection with him. One the blood purification wears off then the connection with him will be broken and you will feel that one too. all in all it'll hurt you more then us. Also there is a very high chance of you forgetting everything yup until a certain time in your life. So you might…" He looked away.

"…Forget you." She finished for him. He nodded.

"Plus, once Vlad knows your connection was false he'll come after everyone and kill us all." Bliss grinned.

"Not if we kill him first. I've got a plan." They all huddled together as Bliss explained the plan.

Bliss and Marco were taken back to the wooden cage so that everyone could sleep.

"Kitten, I was worried. Marco too. Tell us what went on." Dwayne said as soon and Bliss was safely back in his arms.

"Well…" She grinned up at him. " We have a plan." Everyone just sat there listening intently as Bliss and Marco explained the plan.

Finally it was the time to do the ceremony. The pre ceremony was done less then an hour ago so now was the best time. "Father? May I have the instructions for the purification ceremony please?"

"Of course my dear Britney. You don't know how proud I will be when you become one of my full vampires." He handed Britney the paper and she walked out.


	17. Ceremony

**Update away!**

"Alright everyone it's about to go down. You guys all ready?" Bliss asked around. She got nodes in response.

"Kitten I don't like it."

"I know Dwayne, but it's all we've got. She's my twin, I have to help her." He looked away from her. David put his hand on Dwayne's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dwayne. We'll all be there, in the same boat. We will all feel the deaths."

"I know David, it's just. She's my kitten. And I don't like the thought of losing her, even for a second."

"Alright girls, Time for the lot of you to die." Vlad taunted as he walked into the room. "Britney is ready. Bliss, Marco. If you'd please." He opened the cage and let Bliss and Marco out. They walked to the ceremony room in silence, hoping that they did the pre-ceremony right.

"Britney, Darling! I've brought you the two sacrifices. You may now start the ceremony."

"Thank you Vlad." Britney walked over to a circle of candles and light each one. Once they were all light she spoke loudly and clearly. "Mother of Blood! I wish to clean my blood of it's impurities. For I have been changed by a dirty street vampire, not a pure blood like my sister. I ask that you clean my blood and offer me once more the chance to be changed by my own kind!" The candles flickered in response. "Mother of Blood I have brought the street vampire whom had changed me, I offer you his blood so that you may know which blood is the impure one!" She drove a steak threw Marco's heart. They both fell to the ground in absolute pain. After a minute or two Marco was dead and Britney was able to stand up and continue with her ceremony. "Mother of Blood, I wish to sacrifice the blood of my pure-blooded sister so that you may be pleased. Please accept my sacrifice!" She then proceed to steak Bliss. Once again Britney fell to the ground in severe pain. This time, blacking out for a few moments. When she came to, Bliss was dead and Vlad was grinning viciously. Britney once again stood to complete her ceremony. "Mother of blood, I wish to be change now. Please accept this change! Vlad please step into the ring." Vlad did as he was told. "Now Vlad the ceremony states that you must not look at me as I drink from you. If you do then we shall both be consumed by fire. So please close your eyes."

"Well alright. But don't be to rough with me." He told her seductively as he closed his eyes.

Alright Vlad, m'dear. This won't hurt at all. Be sure to keep your eyes closed…" She picked up one of the steaks from the floor. And leaned up to Vlad's neck so it would seem as if she were to bite him. Instead of feeling the prick of teeth on his neck he felt the pain of a steak running through his heart. He fell to the ground shrieking in pain and cursing Britney all the way. Once Vlad had stopped moving, Britney spoke. "Mother of Blood, I request that you appear before me!" A flash of light and a poof of smoke and there before her stood the Mother of Blood.

"My dear child, why is it that you've called me here?"

"I have called you here Mother, so that I may explain this ceremony."

"Alright dear child. Explain."

"Ok so years ago me and my friend ran away from out parents cuz they were mean and abusive and stuff. Then she died. Then I met Marco and the boys and I feel in love with Marco. Then I found out he was a vampire and freaked. Then my sister came to get me and She fell for Dwayne. And then Vlad came a screwed it all up and I was told I had to do this blood purification ceremony because Marco had changed me and not a pure blood and so we did the pre ceremony with will bring my sister and Marco back and I just really hope your not mad and don't like kill me or them." The Mother laughed a little.

"Dear child. I know what it's like to be in love. I shall not harm you or your friends. I shall even revive them right now if you'd like."

"Would you! Please!"

"Certainly. But what about this one?" She pointed to Vlad.

"Please, leave him dead."

"As you wish." And with the same flash of light and poof of smoke as before, THe mother had disappeared.

**3 days later:**

Marco opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed to be home, but one can never be certain. He moved to stand but fell right down.

"Marco, please don't move."

"Britney?"

"Ya, now please lay back down. I'll go grad the others." Marco did as he was told, completely confused. Britney ran in a few moments later, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Hey Marco buddy, glad to see your awake!" Paul said as he patted Marco on the back.

"Good to be awake i guess. Now can I get an explication or not?"

"Oh right! Well after I killed Vlad I called the Blood Mother to me. We talked and she revived you and Bliss, who by the way woke up 2 hours after she got revived so you sir, gave me a big scare. But anyways, my dad's dead too. So there is no one left to annoy us."

"And you remembered everything after?"

"Yup. Every detail. And I'm sorry. For you know, freaking out and all."

"It's ok. So long as everyone is alright." Marco looked around at everyone. Laddie was on Paul's back, Bliss was leaning into Dwayne's arms, David was looking all leader like and Britney was sitting on the bed beside Marco. His Britney was sitting there.

"Now Marco, I've got this cup of blood for you please drink it. And once your done that, then we can start planning what to do with our selves."

"Sounds good." He chugged the cup of blood. Licking his lips he turned to everyone who wasn't Britney and gave them a looks of 'get out of here now, so me and my mate can make up for lost time'. Once everyone left Marco turned to Britney.

"Finally! Now we can start planning." And with that he kissed her….

**Done! All Done! I know the ending is really crappy but i didn't know really how to end it. So i hope you enjoyed it. And be on the look out for my new Lost Boys story, it's about one of the boy's sister.**


End file.
